Miranda Lansing
Miranda Lansing, is a character written and played by Myles. Miranda is the eldest child of Lumina Lansing and Maela Aerendyl. She was given and adopted by Elrina Lansing quickly after her birth after both her parents died. She was raised in Lumbridge alongside her sister Essi by Elrina who became her Mother. Once she became 16 she was named Heir and Crown Princess of Misthalin to take over for Elrina. She was crowned as Queen Essiandar of Misthalin, where she only ruled for a short few months before stepping down and naming her sister Queen. Miranda then disappeared from public view and slipped across the Wilderness Border. She later returned to Misthalin and reentered the political sphere, raising in rebellion against the Misthalin Lavelle rulership and retaking her throne. Miranda ruled for a quiet decade before making the decision to fabricate and retire back to her land in southern Lumbridge. taking with her a large part of the Crown's army. Apperance Miranda stands at a normal height of 5'6" with more time to grow taller. She holds a very lean and wryly build from all her sword and battlemage training. Miranda holds a pair of crystal blue eyes and nearly pure blonde hair. Taking from her Mothers, she looks mostly Elven in features. She is decently tan from all her time outside training and fishing. Miranda usually is commonly seen wearing a fine set of leather armor or a number of dresses. Personality Miranda is a teenager girl, even as heiress to the Kingdom and Crown Princess, she is a fairly normal girl. She is quite known for her cheek going back and forth with her Mom and anyone else she mets. She is short to temper when it comes to defending her Mother or Sister. As a Lansing, Family comes first and would be willing to do anything to defend them. She is quite well known for having extreme anger issues. Something that had always been there from birth. While she tries to keep a tight control on it, in private she is quite known for letting that anger loose and destroying things. As Queen, she is already quite known to be a bit of an 'Ice Queen', quite direct and to the point with her rulership. Due to namely being nervous about the sudden change in leadership. The cheek and happiness from her younger teenager days seemed to have all but vanished. Styling As Crown Princess Her Royal Higness, Crown Princess Miranda Lansing of Lumbridge As Queen of Misthalin Her Majesty, Essiandar, by the Grace of Seren and Saradomin, Queen of the Misthalites, Grand Duchess of Varrock and of Lumbridge, Duchess of Silvarea and of Edgeville, Baroness of Lothringen, Warden of the Salve and of the Forinthry Wall. As Baroness of Lothrigen Her Royal Highness, Miranda, Baroness of Lothringen Present Title Her Royal Highness, Miranda, Hereditary Princess of Lothringen '' Family and Friends 'Family: ''' Mothers - ''Lumina Lansing, Maela Aerendyl, Elrina Lansing(Adoptive) ''Brothers/Sisters: ''Sister: ''Essi Lansing ''Cousins: ''Mhairi Aerendyl, Maelorn Aerendyl ''Friends: '' History 'Early Life at Lumbridge' Miranda was born to Lumina Lansing and Maela Aerendyl. Two women through the use of experiment crystal magic was able to produce two children at the cost of Lumina's life. Soon after Lumina's death, Maela was driven nearly insane by the loss of her wife and the cost of the magic to produce the two children. She gives the children to Elrina before she disappeared from all public form. Miranda and her sister Essi are adopted and then raised by Elrina as her own kids in Lumbridge. Miranda herself being the elder of the two twins took over the position of protecting her baby sister that seemed to have a serve society anxiety. As they grew up, Miranda's closet friends would be her sister and her Mom Elrina. She was trained in the Lansing Craft by her Mother and in matters of magic. Later starting tutorship under her Lansing Aunt in the carft. At the age of 15 she started to be train in how to use a sword by the Castle Master-At-Arms. Varrock and the United Kingdom At the age of 16, Miranda was named the Crown Princess of Southern Misthalin and started to take governorship lessons from her Mom. It was during this time that the war in Asgarnia sparked between the Kinshra that later spilled over into Edgeville. With some quick political moments Miranda's mother was able to secure Varrock and reunited the Kingdom of Misthalin under the Lansing banner, making Miranda now the heir to all of Misthalin. She took the new job in stride and threw herself into mentoring under her Mom to learn how to lead her people and Kingdom. Going to a number of meetings, one even with the Sicarius that saw the once blackened Family welcomed into Misthalin and it's Court to allow them to have a new beginning. While Miranda had her own reserves about the Family and it's past, her Mom told her that many are quick to take life but none are quick to spare one. A lesson that would echo through Miranda's life. On one night, she found herself in the royal gardens with her sister and Mother, listening to Rai and Dom Sicarius tell the history of the Sicarius and then offering their skills to tutor Miranda. The Crown of thorns Nearing her 17th nameday, her Queen Mother, Elrina Lansing, decided that she wished for an early retirement. Knowing that Miranda was coming on her way to be a fair Queen, she decided to press the throne and rulership onto her heir and eldest daughter. Something that Miranda was not expecting and quite mad about being shoved upon her. The girl thought she still had years until she would be named Queen. But knowing her duty, she accepted the throne and crown. Though what her Mother told her long ago coming back to her; The Burden of a Crown is something that will even surprise the strongest of people. Miranda, much like in her personal life, became a firewhip Queen. Ready to goto war against Camelot if they didn't surrender Edgeville back to the MIsthalite Crown. She was quite public and loud when it came to her rulership. Earning respect from some and a strong distaste from others with her lack of 'manners'. She formed a close relationship with Adrian Aerendyl, who Lord Chancellor and right hand in ruling the Kingdom. Family through her true Mother Maela, Adrian filled a near Fatherly role in her life that Miranda had always lacked. Adrian's mentorship help shaped Miranda both as Queen and a young woman. Due to her Mother, Elrina, well known history with the Dae Family, Miranda quickly became a target for the Dae Remnants. In a final act to destroy Elrina, Miranda was kidnapped right in the Palace by Garrus Dae and used as a toy to shake Elrina. After being saved and returned back to the Palace, it only took a few short weeks for Miranda to announce her stepping down from the throne and passing it to her sister, Essi. Before disappearing from public view entirely. The Wilderness Following the actions taken by Garrus Dae, Miranda found herself shaken. With little to no parent figure in Elrina, Miranda disappeared from Misthalin. Last seen heading across the Wilderness wall, Miranda trekked deep into the dark land. It was there that Miranda stumbled upon a Slayer group and team lead by Slayer Master Bryce Ellington. The group was hired by a wealthy merchant by the name of Morgan Silverblood in Varrock to uncover an ancient tomb that was supposed to be the resting place of a long forgotten Cult. Singing on with the party, Miranda found a way to express that anger that always blinded her in destroying the creatures that came from deep in the caves. Bryce would later take Miranda under his wing and mentor her to become a Slayer. While she did not takeover the role of a Slayer, she spent 2 years working odd jobs underneath a alias as a sellsword in the Wilderness. Through these odd jobs, she applied the ruthlessness she was known for as Queen on a much smaller scale and became far more proficient with a sword. She would later return back to Misthalin and head to Lumbridge. The Baroness of Lothringen Upon returning to Misthalin, Miranda became driven to see the return of herself onto the throne. Older and made wiser by what she saw across the border, she regretted her rash decision to give the throne. With a new King sitting on the Golden Throne, Miranda went to Varracok and introduced herself back to the Court. Quickly making a name for herself to be both feared and respected, the King gifted her a Barony in Southern Lumbridge and a position in his government, befitting her Royal status. She entered into a short affair with King Nicolas but was quickly ended when Nicolas picked a Castle serving girl to be his wife. Taking this as a grave insult to her, Miranda left the capital and returned South. Rumors spreading that she was meeting with the other local Barons that had seen their power lessen under the policies of King Nicolas. A small faction appearing underneath Miranda's leadership that wanted to see the return of Ancient Rights to the landed Nobility. She rose up in rebellion in Lumbridge and levied an army to march on Varrock to meet King Nicholas in the field, pressing the Lansing claim to the Misthalite throne. The Golden Throne Miranda proved to be successful in her rebellion. King Nicholas fled from Misthalin with his entire Household and left the Lansing army to go unchallenged in the field, allowing Miranda to retake her throne. Upon her secession, she retook her former regal name of Queen Essandar and launched a number of Royal Decrees that saw the centralized Lavelle army disbanded, House Aren and House Lavelle banished and stripped of their titles, and a return of rights to the nobility. While her rise to power was brute and sudden, the rest of Miranda's rule was quiet in terms of foreign policy. The status quo was returned to Misthalin with a sense of old normalcy returning back underneath Lansing rule. Trade went on, each harvest was successful, and the Crown stayed out of conflicts that rose from the God Wars. Court life became more elaborate as each year the Queen did not marry. Those voices in the Court who dared to question the Queen's rule or policies quickly found themselves arrested on charges of treason with mountains of proof suddenly found proving their supposed crimes. While her rule was unliked by a potion of the commoners, Miranda enjoyed strong support from the Noble Houses and her favoring polices that leaned towards the wealthy landowners. Rumors and Court talk became common of the Queen's supposed affairs with both noblemen and noblewoman alike. Though that talk never lasted long once the Queen's sharp ears heard of them. Miranda ruled for well over a decade that came to an end when she announced her plans to step aside in favor for a growing popular noble house. In the weeks following up, many begun to question why the still young Queen was stepping to the side. Was it pride that saw her rise in rebellion all those years ago? Was it all a ploy to prove to herself that she could rule after her short and eventful first time on the throne? Even some dared to rumor that the Queen was barren and unable to produce a heir, and instead of having a succession crisis upon her death, she choose to step to the side now, and oversee the progress with the command of her strong Lumbridge army. The now two time over former Queen retired back to her estate and land of Lothringen. Trivia *Miranda was slightly inspired by Anora from the Bioware Dragon Age *Miranda enjoys shore fishing Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Crossbreeds Category:Royalty Category:Noble Category:Chaotic Category:Good Category:Misthalin Category:Saradominist Category:Elf Category:Humans